


A Toast to Wolf Junk

by alorarose



Series: Word Wars [1]
Category: Lost Girl, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cracked World View, Drinking & Talking, Gen, Mild Language, Toasting to Wolf Junk, complaining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alorarose/pseuds/alorarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt given to me by my Jodie.  </p>
<p>Stiles and Kenzi bitching about supernatural shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Toast to Wolf Junk

"I have it on good and personal authority that wolf junk? Totally awesome," Kenzi grinned and swung the bottle of jack back and forth a little. "Huge," she mouthed and spread her arms.

"No way," Stiles scoffed then thought better of it. He wasn't blind, he'd noticed the tightness of Derek's pants and he'd totally noticed the noticeable things when said pants were worn. He shook his head to clear the thought and downed a shot. 

"Drinking like a pro there, bud-ski," Kenzi's eyes narrowed slightly as she watched him. "You're like kinfolk," she snorted. "Thick Russian blood helps the alcohol," she said in a thick Russian accent. 

Stiles laughed. "Drinking like I want to get drunk. Maybe when I'm drunk all this supernatural bullshit will disappear."

"Doesn't work that way, unfortunately," She shook her head. "Maybe if you drunk yourself into a lifelong stupor, but I don't recommend it. _Way_ too many side-effects. Like seeing weird shit. But you're already seeing weird shit, so maybe being drunk will just make the weird shit make sense. Or you won't care. Whichever," she waved her hand back and forth.

"Don't need lifelong," he relaxed back in his chair. "Just need a reprieve, two minutes without someone trying to kill everyone I know," he shrugged.

"I _know_!" Kenzi flailed, careful not to spill any of the whisky. "My list of friends is short, you know? I'd like to keep those names on the list and not on the crossed out side. The universe is a bitch though, Stiles," she leaned forward and pointed the bottle at him. "A raging bitch."

"What? I thought that was like... mother nature," he squinted his eyes. "Is she the whole universe? Mother universe?"

Kenzi sprawled out in her chair, legs stretched out under the table and arms over her head. "If she is, then I never want to meet her. That's more mothering than a girl ever wants or needs. I wonder if we can get her drunk."

"That sounds like a horrible idea," Stiles laughed. "I don't want the mother of the universe to be drunk when she has shit she needs to take care of. Like. _Running_ the universe. I think being sober would be important for that, ya know? Like... think of all the shit that can go wrong."

"Shit already goes all wrong," Kenzi pointed out. "My bestie is a succubus who is in love with Mr. Wolfman and a siren makes me happy in my pants."

"You could always try for the normal kind of people," Stiles suggested.

"Tried that," she sighed. "Not so bueno. Ended up sending him away to keep him alive. Couldn't leave Bo when she needed me. Couldn't leave any of them."

"And thus we've written our fate," Stiles refilled his shot glass and held it out to her. She clanked her bottle against it. "To being drawn to the extraordinary."

"To huge wolf junk," Kenzi toasted.


End file.
